This invention relates generally to coin and token handling in gaming devices that dispense coins or tokens as winnings. The present invention relates more specifically to an improved escalator assembly for transporting coins or tokens from a payout hopper in a gaming device to a payout trough positioned above the hopper on the device. By making the escalator assembly adjustable to accommodate a predetermined range of diameters of coins or tokens, a single escalator may be used.
In many gaming devices, it is desirable to provide transfer of coins from a collection hopper to a coin cup which is elevated with respect to the hopper via an escalator. The use of an escalator as a conveyor to transport coins in a generally vertical, upward direction is a known industry method.
Driving members within a coin hopper feed coins from the hopper into a lower end of the escalator in a single, edge-to-edge orientation. Coins are pushed through the escalator by the driving members within the hopper. The coins are discharged at the outlet end of the escalator into a payout trough. In certain gaming devices of the type described herein, coin guides placed near the outlet end of the escalator direct coins into the payout trough.
A counting device is positioned near the outlet slot to count the number of coins ejected during a payout. When the counter reaches the number of coins to be ejected, no more coins are fed into the channel by the hopper. In one such counting device, a roller arm is positioned in the coin path such that its movement by a passing coin causes actuation of a switch to signal a coin count. Due to the nature of the industry, an exact number of coins must be dispensed at each payout.
Due to variations in diameters of coins used by various gaming devices, the stack height of coins within an escalator can vary considerably. This variation in stack height can result in counting errors and consequently overpays or underpays during a coin payout.
One solution to this problem is to provide a custom escalator for specific coin diameters. This solution requires increased costs and overhead expenses because, to assure timely delivery of customer orders, a sufficient quantity of each custom escalator would need to be forecast, scheduled and maintained in inventory.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an improved coin escalator assembly whereby these disadvantages of the prior art are overcome.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved coin escalator assembly, whereby a single adjustable escalator may be used to accommodate a range of coin diameters.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved coin escalator assembly for preventing counting errors of coins or the like during a payout.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved coin escalator assembly which is both accurate and simpler than existing techniques.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent from the remaining portion of the specification.